The invention relates to a static mixer or mixing apparatus for a flowing medium, the mixer having a tubular housing which defines a main direction of flow for the medium. At least one mixing element disposed in the housing has structural elements, essentially in the for of bars, which exert the mixing action and enclose an angle relative to the main direction of flow.
Such an apparatus is known from Swiss Patent Specification 642 564 or German Patent Specification 28 08 854. The mixing element utilized by such apparatus comprises a structure which is constructed of interengaging, intersecting bars. The bars form two groups of structural elements which are in mutually parallel alignment.